boffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jenx222
Articles A series as good as BoF deserves more contributors ;) -- SkareKrow 00:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cedar Woods A few minutes ago, I created the article about Cedar Woods (in Breath of Fire III) and posted all of the important things except the plot. Reason being, is because I'm...well....a little lazy and I just wanted to know if I could use part of the plot (in the Breath of Fire III section) for Cedar Woods' plot OR if the original author could do that instead. -- Zach16 20:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cedar Woods Thank you, your welcome. I plan to be a major contributor for BOF3 (and maybe BOF4 if I get to play it) :D. -- Zach16 01:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Pages Hi and thanks for the introduction, i am unfortunately not the most experienced with computers so i can only offer my knowledge. I have only played BOF 3 so if you want any pages done please create them and i will post all the info you need, i hope im doing this lol cos im useless most the time. LiamTheLegend 00:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BoF IV OST Hi, I'm looking for the Breath of fire IV soundtrack. I can't seem to buy it anywhere. Do u know of someplace I can find it? Thanks, Russell. russell_ayliffe@hotmail.co.uk *I've found it on this site: http://www.otaku.com/cgi-bin/itemview.asp?itemid=54958m--Jenx222 09:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yua/Patty Hi, I'm new here and I wanted to create a page for Yua and Patty but i don't know if I should make one page for each or one page for both as Patty is possibly Yua(it has been heavly implied it on the game) but nobody have any proof anyway I wanted your opinion--Xabryn 22:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I asked exacly because of that Yua don't have much story as she only appears in the beginning of the game, so her article will be pretty small--Xabryn 23:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my absence Sorry for my absence I have no explication for it, but now I'm back and I got BoF IV so maybe I'll be able to help more here, oh and there is also this http://db.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/breath_of_fire_ii_enemy.txt I'm not sure if this status are right but I think they are so maybe we should create a template for enemies and bosses--Xabryn 19:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) For normal enemies maybe but bosses should ahve their own pages don't you think? EDIT: BTW i hope you don't mind but I created a new template so it could be used in cases like Ryu's pages, Nina's pages, some cases like the Shaman page and if you decide to create them bosses pages(I mean bosses that are characters like Katt and other)--Xabryn 21:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW is this http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/snes/bof1/enemies/index.shtml how you want to create the enemies pages? If so I agree but we should still have seperate pages for bosses so that we can put strategies and other thing unless the boss is also a character like Zog or Katt with them we could let the status and strategy in a secton in their own page, so what do you think?--Xabryn 02:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) More contributions Just letting you know I beat Breath of Fire IV and that I'm currently playing Breath of Fire I atm (in the cave west of Winlan). Because of this, I will be able to make even more contributions :) Zach16 13:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files I'm trying to find a use to all of the but there is a few that should be deleted: File:Ryus.jpg File:Ninas.jpg File:GirlSpar.jpgThis one was uploaded by me before I saw that it was a replica File:BoF.jpgIt's a replica of File:Wiki.png And the ones that remains, beside the ones above of course, I'm not sure of how to use them, the covers could be used in the gmae pages but it will still leave a few ones--Xabryn 02:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :File:Checkpoint.jpg File:Th BalioandSunder.png File:Broodwar1.jpg and File:Broodwar2.jpg :I don't know what to do with them, I mean in what articles they should be, maybe you could use them, the other ones I'll add to the articles on the Thursday, right now I need to sleep and tomorrow I'll study, but maybe I can add them tomorrow in the afternoon, I'll see--Xabryn 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hello me and another user have been trying to improve this wiki for the past few days and we're wondering if you would let me ask for help the content team to revamp this wiki. I'm supposed to have your permission to do so but I don't know if you're still active or not. If you don't respond in a few days I'll take it upon myself to try and get them to do it without you'r concent seeing as you might be inactive. Thanks -- Spleepoppetween 17:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi glad that you're back this wiki needs the help for sure. Keep up the good work. -- Spleepoppetween 01:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) oh that looks awesome I think most of the templates need a good make over I'd do them myself but I have next to no clue how to do so. Um I could make a blog about it asking other active users or I could just leave a message to the ones that are usually around. Thanks -- Spleepoppetween 14:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administration Page Sorry for the late response, sure why not? make it look more spiffy. I also need to do something about the monster template a user was screwing around with the colouring of it and now it's all messed. I just might revert it back to what it was but I think the template could use a new look. What do you think? -- Spleepoppetween 23:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you just add .BoFIIIa{ color: white; background:#0475C2 } .BoFIIIa a:link {color:#AAFFFF !important} .BoFIIIa a:visited {color:#C7BEEA !important} .BoFIIIb{ color: black; background:#66C8DE } :to the top of this page, all pages using those classes should have working colors (change the colors if you don't care for them) Other hi i'm a big Breath of Fire fan to, its be friends :) hey i'm a big breath of fire fan lets be friends :) where and how to use Tablet ? Color swatch I talked to another user on another wikia and found out that the reason the colors for the tables aren't working for the New Wikia Look (This one works for MonoBook thanks to a quick fix) is because the classes needs to be added to this page as well. So if you could add .BoFIIIa{ color: white; background:#0475C2 } .BoFIIIa a:link {color:#AAFFFF !important} .BoFIIIa a:visited {color:#C7BEEA !important} .BoFIIIb{ color: black; background:#66C8DE } to that page I'd be extremely grateful and could finally stop nagging about it. i have the TABLET from romero DKK DeaD 02:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) oh ok i see, anyway i'm sorry for remove your Added content pages i didn't mean to remove them, i seem to be having some technical difficulties, i don't know if its my PC or my Network or maybe this Site you guys are not having any tech problems * problem solve * i've fixed the problem sorry for everything that happen MegaManLEO77 17:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) About a certain user I've been noticing lately the user MegaManLEO77 has been making some "unneeded" edits, like how hes changed the name to Deis to just D, and other things. Also editing the main page without permission (which I think a reason should be given when editing thee main page) I don't know how you feel about him, it's nice to have more user editing but I'm not too sure about him. If he pulls another edit like the Deis one (which held no point in doing) maybe they should be banned. What do you think? Should we keep an eye on his edits more? Spleepoppetween 01:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Policies I've read them and think that pretty good, thanks. Also what do you think the next poll and article should be? It's been awhile since it's been changed, any ideas? Spleepoppetween 01:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Poll Yep I'll try to think up something for the poll and get it up. Spleepoppetween 02:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Help with Icons Do you have any idea where these two icons are used? I couldn't find them in-game. http://i.minus.com/ikKFZ3Hswhyvm.png http://i.minus.com/iYS5umVdN7zPm.png I used a program to rip some BoF III sprites, and those two popped up. I've never seen them before, so I thought I'd ask. Two pages with the same name I just noticed there are two locations named Wharf from different games, with different pages. The Wharf Wharf Shouldn't they be combined? :Still, it's a waste having two pages that are similar enough to be one (both are docking places for ships, although different kinds of ships), and we could always add a although both locations share the same name, they are not connected. ::Yeah, that sounds okay. They need a disambiguation page though. Image Hi. Sorry, I accidentally uploaded a picture into the wrong area. I meant to use it as my avatar but loaded it up in the general Breath of Fire gallery instead. It's the picture with Ryu and Sagat in it. Can you delete it? I don't know how to. Wrong name and now have wrong names, could you rename them? :Oh, when I try to upload the real pictures of Rhun, it says that they will overwrite the pictures of Rhem :( What should I do? ::Yay, it worked :D Thanks Collapse The collapse class found in wikipedia and other wikias doesn't seem to work here. Copied from wikipedia: The content in it should be hidden. Do you think it would be possible to add this class to the wiki? ::If the content in this page was copied to this page, it should probably work. :::I think :::needs to be copied here, and :::needs to be copied here EDIT: Here is a link to what needs to be done ::::It worked :D Thank you for the help :) About the Main Character template Wow the round edges really look good, do you think we should perhaps make this change to other templates as well? About images Just a question, what is the policy on non-Breath of Fire images being uploaded? I mean, for Userpages and Userboxes. Template I haven't made any progress, anyways :P You are more than welcome to help :D :Thanks for the help! :D I agree it looks a bit much, but I really don't know how to make it simpler, since all the variables are needed for some enemies. Request Thanks for fixing the colors, however it seems I forgot to add a } in the end, so the colors for IV aren't working yet :P EDIT: Looks like it also broke the III colors. If a } was added below the background:#55FF55; it'll work again :) Just wanted to ask, but why does removing the s on Ryu's page break the Main page? RE:Tabs Man, that looks great :D Good job, I think some tables might look better with this ;) Psionics I don't think the Psionics file was moved properly, I guess only its talk page was moved which is why the enemy template looks weird. Would you mind moving it when you got the time? Thanks Chime Thanks for the tip :) I've played around with VX before, is Ace any different? Although I've started to work a little with Flash, and thought I'd see if I could get a demo working before trying other options.